Right when you think you know
by 4evernaya
Summary: Re-write of my story The major,The Captain, and The Beauty You never know whats behind closed doors. Bella is figuring out that not everything is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**The major, The Captain, and The Beauty!**

**Dis claimer-**

**Me- I own twilight. Haha.**

**Japer-No you don't.**

**Me- What nobody bother to tell me until now? I've gone forever thinking I owned it. Whatever I'm not saying it. *Crossed arms***

**Jasper- say it.**

**Me- No!**

**Jasper- For me?**

**Me- I don't own twilight. *Cries***

**Jasper- It ok come here. * Holds out arms***

**Me- *Runs into his arms* and sobs.**

Chapter 1 Dying in style

Here I am lying on the cold hard ground because the man I thought loved me left me. IN THE FREAKING WOODS. Who does that? Why would he string me along? Does he have nothing better to do but break he human? What did I ever see in him

**Flashback**

"You were nothing but a toy,something the kept me satisfied in Forks for a while...I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

"What is it?," I said, I was upset that, that was all he thought of me.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. "Do you understand what I'm saying? "..."I'm thinking of charlie , of course, I actually like him. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him."

"I will,"

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said, "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

**End of flashback**

That's o.k though, boys come and go.

"Snap" "Snap" sticks breaking. I turned around to see a smirking Victory emerge from the trees with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe he left you hear his so called mate." She said smacking me.

"What got nothing better to do then stalk my house now that your mates dead." I said.

"If I'm going to die, die in style right?" I thought.

"God I'm going to enjoy this." She said kicking me into a tree.

"I heard you been trying to get me from time now but didn't get far cause of the la push wolves. No wonder James wanted me you're kind of clingy." I replied gasping for breath. Just then I felt a sting in my neck followed by a burning sensation. A loud scream filled the air. Mine. She bit me, was my last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own twilight,**

**And neither do you.**

**I took all of your comments into consideration and got a beta...Yay me! **

**BTW i have a long chapter coming up...**

**Chapter 2-** **Oh My Goddess**

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever I had finally woken up to my 'new life'. Everything was so clear, my smelling got better, and I could hear things that were miles away. How is everything different? Then all the memories came rushing back to the surface.<p>

**Flashback**

I turned around to see a smirking Victoria emerge from the trees with a smirk on her face. "I can't believe he left you hear his supposed mate." She said smacking me.

"What got nothing better to do then stalk my house now that your mates dead." I said.

_If I'm going to die, die in style right?_

"God I'm going to enjoy this." She said kicking me into a tree.

"I heard you been trying to get me from time now but didn't get far cause of the la push wolves. No wonder James wanted me you're kind of clingy." I replied gasping for breath. Just then I felt a sting in my neck followed by a burning sensation. A loud scream filled the air. Mine. She bit me, was my last thought.

**End of flashback**

_Edward left me. NO! I will not...No I refuse to be shell of a girl. I'm strong. I will not have him control me even when he's not here. I will stay strong for Charlie...for me. I will make the best out of what has happened. Wait where is Victoria? She did this to me so shouldn't she be here? I don't understand. If she wanted to get revenge then why is she not here? She must have a plan._

Little did i know Victoria was the least of my problems…

"OK." I said looking down.

"Where do i start? Hunt then clothes." I don't know much about this vampire stuff but Ed-_he_ said it comes naturally. I ran up a mountain and looked down trying to find my prey. I spotted a buck a couple miles a bellow. I jumped softly trying to not alert my meal. I hid behind a tree until it was close enough for me to grab. I ran up and caught it. It put a fight but it still wasn't strong enough. I snapped its neck and drank, As the warm rich fluid filled me i felt stronger, better. Like i can take on the world…

**Unknown pov**

_Oh look at her thinks this is over. You will pay for what you did to me. I will stop at nothing to give you what you deserve._

* * *

><p><strong>What's next? Suggestions welcome! Rate and Review please?! <strong>

**Beta-CatCalledJasper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I promised a chapter longer than my others, here it is. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the characters I make up and there will be a lot.**

**Beta-CatCalledJasper**

**Unknown POV**

My plan is working. Let her think Victoria is after her, she's just my little pawn in this game of chess. I'm going to sit and watch as her life gets destroyed just like she did mine. She will regret the day she met me. She has no idea whats in store or her…

**Bella's POV**

I wonder if that now that I hunted I can see charlie. I miss him. "I'll just go see for a minute then i'll leave." I decided. I walked up the driveway when i smelled it...BLOOD! I rushed through the door expecting Victoria to have gotten him, but he only cut his finger trying to cook.

"OH bella you scared me. How was your trip?" Trip what trip I was burning for days?

"Trip?" i asked.

"Yea the trip with your mom. I got your letter when i got home a couple days ago." he said. Victoria must have did this, she must have a plan going on.

"OH, yea that trip. I had a good time." I'm grateful I'm not having a problem with my bloodlust.

"Good, good"

"I'm going to go shower."

"What happened?" he said just now looking at how I'm dressed with blood,fur and torn up clothes.

"I went for a walk on my way here and tripped."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I'll see you after my shower." I said said walking up the stairs. When i got upstairs i went straight to the closet i never really had any since of style and i didn't want to be the same bella i was before. So i decided to wear,for the first time, this black leather skirt that went mid-thigh and white crop top paired with these blue knee high heels my mom shipped to me. I also picked this heart shaped locket necklace grandma swan gave me before she passed. **(outfit on profile)**

I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I looked at the black full body mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door and noticed that my body has really changed. My boobs are bigger, guess i wont be able to fit my old bras, my butt is more round, and my hair is now to my waist. I got in the shower after admiring my now beautiful body. I used my strawberry blast shampoo and body wash. Then i spent 10 min shaving everything. I got out and got dressed, I decided to let my hair air dry. I went downstairs to see charlie watching the game.

"I'm going to the shopping do you need anything?" i asked.

"No, im good. I might be gone by the time you get back im going to the Rez to see Billy."

"OK. I'll see u later then." replied as i got my keys and money and walked out the door. I drove to a mall in P.A because forks has absolutely NOTHING. I got a shopping cart and walked around. I ended up in the bath and body part of the store. I decided to change up what i been using and go wild berry scented shampoo and body wash, some deodorant, and some more tooth paste. I went to the clothes. I payed for my items and went to Forever 21. MY FAVORITE STORE! I walked in and went straight to the jeans. I bought high waisted, boyfriends, and skinny. Then i went to the shirts and got a lot of crop tops and sweaters. **(in this story it's not always raining, it's actually pretty hot all the time.) **I was walking out the store after checking out when i ran into someone.

"I'm sorry. I'm a clutz sometimes." said this guy who was kind of nerdy with big glasses but he was really...sexy. He was tall about 6'5 with light blue eyes and jet black hair.

"It's OK i invented the word clumsy."

"I'm Calvin."

"Isabella, but call me Bella." I said sticking out my hand to shake his.

"I hope it's not too forward but can we go out sometime?" He asked. I really want to but I'm still hurt over Edward. Doesn't hurt to at least try.

"I would love to. "

"How about tomorrow at six. Give me your number and I'll text you?" he said handing me his phone. I put in my number and handed it back.

"I'll see you tomorrow text me sometime."

"I'll see you tomorrow Belle."He said walking away. Aww he gave me a nickname. When i made it home Charlie wasn't here so i went straight up to my room and put everything up. Then my phone buzzed.

_(Calvin/__**Bella)**_

_Hey it's Calvin_

_**Hi**_

_Sorry i just couldn't wait till tomorrow to talk to you again._

_**It's ok i really wanted to talk to you too.**_

_Wanna play a game?_

_**What kind of game**_

_20 questions to get to know eachother better._

_**OK i'll go first. What's your favorite color?**_

_Blue you?_

_**Purple**_

_What do you like to do?_

_**Swim i was on the swim team for three years. What about you?**_

_I love to sing._

We texted for hours. I could never get bored with him...I just hope that if we get serious he doesn't freak out about me being a vampire...He's in for a treat with me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I was going to put this up two days ago but...It was Valentines day. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday.**

**Beta:CatCalledJasper**

**My Beta is an amazing author you should read her stories sometimes.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Unknown POV**

"Did she fall for it?" I asked

"She did she thinks I like her. Why are we doing this to bella again? This will absolutely crush her. You are suppose to be the one person she can trust. " My minion said.

"She ruined my life i will be alone forever because of her. SHE WILL PAY! Now go see her, be her friend, and make her trust you."

"Yes master." my minion said walking away. I hope this kills her.

**Bella POV**

After I got off the phone with Calvin I went for a hunt. It was very late at night. I wish I was able to sleep. When I got back home I went to the kitchen and made Charlie waffles and eggs for breakfast. I heard him get out of bed and walk down the steps.

"Good morning sweetie you're up early."

"Yea I couldn't sleep." I said smirking. _If only he knew. _When I turned around and looked at him he was in his plaid pajamas. "Why don't you get dressed while I make breakfast?"

"Ok I do have to be at work early anyway." By the time he got back downstairs the food was ready.

"Im going to get dressed because I think i'm getting a new car today, the old rust bucket is slow." I said walking up the stairs. I walked up stairs to my room and walked to my closet. I pulled out some high waisted pants paired with this flower print crop top and this white cardigan. I also wore black converse, circle glasses, and a grey cap. **(outfit on profile) **

When I got down stairs Charlie was gone. I got my things and jumped in my truck. Luckily today isn't really sunny. _Do I sparkle like other vamps? I haven't really been in the Sun to notice. I wanna to go to the beach... Maybe Disney land. So many things I can do now that I live forever. I can go bungee jumping without worry that I'll die. However to do this I need money...what do I want to do with my life? I never really thought of it... I love fashion but I can't really draw, fashion designer is out. _**(In this story Bella always loved fashion and would often go shopping with Alice.) **_I like helping people and babies maybe a doctor? Nah... A PSYCHIATRIST!? That's what I want to be. I need to start applying to colleges...Like now. _**(She is already out of high school) **By the time I'm done with my mini rant I pull up at the Car dealership. I walked up to the front desk and asked to see some cars. There were a lot but only one stood out a red Jeep. I walked up to the salesman and asked how much.

"Its 25,000. Would you like to get it?" The bald salesman in the ugly yellow suit said.

"Yes but can I test drive it first?"

"Yes however I or someone else that's works here has to come with."

"Alright are you going to be assisting me?" I said.

"Yes I'll be back with the keys." He came back about 5 minutes later with a dark blue car key. We walked to the car and he told me to drive out through the removable wall. The wall lifted up like a garage door.

**Time skip**

After the drive I bought the car using some of my college money I saved. The salesman was a little scared to give it to me. I think i drove a little too fast. When I got home Calvin was waiting outside my house, sitting on my stairs.

"What are you doing here?"

"I really wanted to see you. I missed you."

"I missed you to, but why are you just waiting outside? Why didn't you call me?"

"I did. You didn't answer so I decided to just wait here for you.." he replied. I looked down at my phone and sure enough it was a miss call notification.

"Sorry I didn't know you called."

"I figured. Nice car" he said looking admiringly at my red jeep.

"Thanks. So what did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to see you." awww that's so sweet. I smiled and opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

"Well I don't know how much fun I'll be, I was planning on redecorating my room."

"Can I help? Its not like I have anything to do."

"Sure come on." I said grabbing the things I bought for the room the other day. We walked up stairs to my room but something felt off. It felt like someone has been here.

"Can you go down stairs and get the bag I left on the table down stairs?" when he left i ran vampire speed around the room. _Nothing out of the ordinary. _I walked to the window and there was a sign on the tree it said "watch your back, i'm coming". After i read it, it burned up. There was no unusual scent. I was so scared. _How could it do that? How could it just burn up now one was there? Who would write that? Is it Victoria? Who else could it be? _

"I didn't see a bag down there." Calvin said When he came back.

"Oh sorry I forgot I bring it up already. You know I'm not really in the mood to decorate right now can we do it some other time?"

"Yeah sure are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine I'll see you later." I said walking him down stairs and out the door. _Suddenly I don't feel like everything is going to be alright...Something is about to change..._

**R**

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**Review...I love them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Beta- CatCalledJasper**

I wish I could have a normal life. One without the supernatural. Right when I think everything is going right something happens to mess it all up. Let me catch you up, I am trapped in a dark room by someone not even I thought would do it. I'm tied up with steel unbreakable ropes. Dont know how their unbreakable, I'm a vampire. I feel lost the one person I thought would be with me through everything betrayed me.

**Flashback**

I was sitting on my bed reading Romeo and Juliet for the 10th time when Charlie woke up. I heard a smash. I ran vampire speed to him, without him noticing how fast I went, to see if he was ok. He only dropped a glass of water he keeps on his night stand. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Isabella, I'm fine!" he yelled.

"Ok sorry for bothering you." I replied. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I went in the bathroom took a shower and put in New Brown contacts. I got a lot when I went shopping, non prescription of course. When I was done Charlie was already gone and there was a not on the kitchen table that said, **I'll be back later. **No "have a good day" or "love you" something is wrong with him. Maybe I'll make him a lunch and bring it to his job? Yep that's what I'll do.

I went to the fridge and found chicken breast. I'll make a chicken sandwich. When I was done I drove to the police station. "Hi, I'm Rhonda how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk said.

"Yes I'm here to give Charlie my dad his lunch."

"Ok well go down that hall the third door to the right is the Chief's office."

"Thanks Rhonda." I walked to the office that she said he was in and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey dad I brought you lunch."

"Did I ask you to bring me lunch? I don't want it."

"Ok what wrong? What did I do to you?"

"I'll talk to you when I get home" I didn't reply I just left throwing away his lunch as I walked away. What did I do? Everything was fine yesterday? Maybe he's just having a bad day. Deep down I knew it was more than that.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

**Beta CatCalledJasper**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but the characters a make up. Thanks For your support without you guys I wouldn't have continued or started this story. I Love You Guys. BTW i think you guys will really enjoy this chapter.**

"Get up!" someone said unchaining me roughly. I looked up and it was a golden eyed vampire. (**Btw if I haven't mentioned this before Bella drinks animal blood but also human blood bags she gets from the hospital to keep her strong.**) He dragged me out of the room and into what looked like a throne room. He threw me on the floor and I looked up. Charlie.

**Flashback**

When I got back home something was off. I walked in the house but it was dark and I know for sure I left the light in the kitchen on. I cut on the first light switch I seen, which was the front room light. Everything looked fine. I looked around but when I got to Charlie's room that's when I heard it a heartbeat but it was really low. I was straining to hear it even with the "new" hearing. I pushed the door open and there was Calvin in all black on the phone.

"Yes I'm in, no one's home. Charlie instill don't understand why and how you can do this to- ok sorry sir. I'll do what I have to do and I'll be gone." after that he hung up and turned around. By the time he turned around I ran to where I can see him but he can't see me. What I wasn't expecting to see was his red eyes. How is his heart beating but he's a vampire? How can he do this to me? I thought he liked me. How can Charlie do this to me?

Calvin walked in my room and planted what looked like bombs or something. What is going on. I was to focused on Calvin that I didn't hear the door open or the two other vampires grab me.

"CALVIN! ARE YOU SO CLUELESS THAT YOU DIDN'T SEE OR HEAR HER!" said the biggest one that was holding my right arm. Calvin turned around and looked shocked to see me.

"Bella I-"

"How can you do this to me?"

"Bella." he whispered like he couldn't believe he's been caught.

"You know what I don't care. I hate you." the two vampires took more like dragged me out out chained me up and threw me in the back of a van. On our way to wherever we were going Calvin kept looking back at me. He betrayed me. He has no right to look at me with **pity**.

When they got out the car and took me with them I noticed this place looked like a tower. Where are we? Toto we're not in Kansas anymore. My last thought before everything went black.

**Back to before the flashback**

Charlie was sitting in a huge throne wearing _Eww leather. _

"How could you do this to me? I'm your daughter. Your suppose to protect me from things like this."

"You are the reason I'm doing this. This is your fault. You're the reason I'm alone."

"What? I did nothing!"

"You ruined my life. You took Renee away from me. We never wanted children. Then you were born I wanted to kill you or give you away, but your mother was to **nice.**" he spat.

"To kind hearted for her own good. After I told her what I wanted to do to you she took you and left me. She chose **YOU **over me. Fortunately, she grew tired of you and made you come here with me. Good thing you're a pushover. She didn't ava to do a lot, all she had to do was tell you she wanted to spend more time with **PHIL!**"

"It was my idea to come. She didn't force me. She loves me."

"Shut up! I waited long enough to get me revenge." he said as he rose from the throne to a huge metal skewer. I was still chained so I couldn't go anywhere as he put it in the fire and walk dangerously slow to me. He took the skewer and put it right on my thigh.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"I wish you were never born!." he yelled. He kept finding new things to hurt and burn me with. What's good about being a vampire if you still get hurt easily? I went through so much pain that I passed out, which should be impossible.

When I woke up I was in a bed room. I looked around but didn't see anyone. However I did smell something delicious. Cinnamon and roasted peanuts.

"You alright darlin'?" Jasper.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Love you guys

Im sorry my story update took so long my beta has been MIA. I still haven't been able to contact her. I just hope she's well. Not all her fault though i had writers block. However since i haven't been able to get in touch with her my story isnt edited. But, i did my best.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry its been forever. i'm getting back into writing. im sorry again. **

**CHAPTER 7**

"Jasper" I whispered.

"Hey darlin."

"What happened? Why are you here? I don't understand."

"Easy there darlin. I'll tell you everything than you have to answer all my questions ok?" he said. I nodded.

"After your party Edward thought our world was too dangerous for you. Or So he said. I could feel his emoticons he felt no remorse. He was to happy to leave. So, he made us all pack up and leave. Soon after we left you, Alice divorced me, saying she didn't want to babysit me anymore and that she was tired of my slip-ups so I moved out here to Texas. That's where we are btw. " He said with a neutral look on his face.

" Wow. Well, I was turned into a vampire by Victoria. Long story short Charlie wanted to kill me because my mom left him...it's crazy. So what happened after I passed out?"

"Well I was walking past this abandoned house cause I was collecting a few things in forks. I heard you scream. I ran in I killed a couple vamps. Most got away. When I got to you Charlie was standing over you. I lost control, seeing him over you. I killed him. I'm _sorry_. I had no control over my rage." he said with a heart-broken look.

"It ok..." I didn't know what else to say. I can't believe Charlie would do this. Everything seems so surreal. What's going to happen now?

"What now?"

"Well you could stay with me? My friends Peter and Charlotte are hunting right now. They live here too. "

"Thanks i guess i can't really go back anyways." _How could I? My "boyfriend" tried to kill me. My dad is now dead. I have nothing in forks._

"How did i pass out?"

"When a vampire is in extreme pain or is extremely overwhelmed their body shuts down to recuperate." Some tall muscular blond haired man said...he kind of looks like jasper.

"Howdy ma'am, I'm Peter, the handsome one."he said with a cocky smirk.

"Excuse my goofy husband, Im charlotte i heard a lot about you." she said smiling. She gave off this 'im nice as hell but if you mess with me ill kill you' vibe.

"It's nice to meet you both...I'm thirsty."I said looking at jasper.

"We could go hunting or i have some blood bags down stairs for when i don't feel like it?" **(Jasper was only on the cullen diet because of Alice, when they got divorced he switched back.) **

"Are the blood bags human?" I asked.

"Yes, I hope that's not a problem we all drink human blood but only murders, rapist. Basically the scum on earth." Charlotte said.

"I only drink human blood bags. Never tried drinking directly from the vein." I said.

"That's ok I'll go get a blood bag."Jasper said.

"Oh we will go get your clothes from your house or did u want to get new clothes am together?"Peter asked.

"I don't have money with me." I replied.

"That's good darlin I'll buy whatever you need." Jasper said bringing my blood. It was in a mug.

"Thanks. What's with the mug?"

"I warned it up it taste better that way."

I drank the blood feeling refreshed all while looking in Jasper's eyes. They were red but little hints of blue of you looked closely. "When do u want to go shopping? " He asked.

"Now, if that's alright." He stood up and gently grabbed my hand. He pulled me out the door and down some hard wood floors. I didn't really get a good look at the house, I had a better view in front of me. He walked us to my car?

"How is my car here?"

"I went to your house. Cause I didn't bring a car with me I ran. So I found yours by tracing Your scent so I didn't have to run with you in my arms. You're not heavy of course I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."Jasper said.

"Ok that's fine. Thank you."I said looking in his eyes.

_**No POV**_

Charlie's dead body started twitching his color started coming back.

Think I'm dead? Only God can kill me. I am indestructible. I'm coming for you. No matter where you are, Where you go, Who you are with I will find you and get my revenge.


	9. Gain F

Link to my community... community/Best-of-both-worlds/105326/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/


End file.
